Cleaning articles which are adapted for washing and scrubbing and polishing, particularly metallic articles, have been heretofore known in the art. There have been any number of scouring pads that have been made from knitted metallic ribbon-like wire and patents such as Benjamin, et al, U.S. Pat No. 3,241,171 and Kingman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,697 are but two examples of an extensive field. Some of the scouring pads include a detergent within the scouring pad and in many cases, the scouring pad is made in such a way that it does not float and will drop to the bottom of the sink in which the pots and the like are being cleansed.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a novel scouring pad which embodies a core which has a number of closed cells so that the entire pad will float. Another object of the invention is to provide a novel scouring pad which has a cover member that is connected to the core in a novel and expeditious manner.